Transcendence
Transcendental In GetBackers, there are charcters who are classified as transcedental beings, meaning that they are granted with the power above death; immortality. A unique trait about these particular characters is that they are driven by their "willpower" and "wishes". They are able to shape the world (at least in a personal sense) with the power of their will. It was first thought that Transcendental beings were those who come from Babylon City exclusively, but apparently it can be anyone with a powerful will. Examples: - Kuroudo Akabane cannot imagine death: Akabane has been stabbed to death, as well as turned into nothing but a drop of blood, and simply self-revived. However, it seems that whatever he cannot imagine, cannot materialize. - Ban Mido cannot imagine losing: Ban always claims that he is invincible. Because of that, he never loses a fight (even against Lucifer, he technically didn't lose) because he cannot imagine it. - Himiko Kudo can imagine herself stronger than her opponent. When she was fighting in the underground, Akabane told her to simply will herself to be stronger than her opponents, and it would happen, and so it did. - Natsuhiko Miroku could not imagine himself disappearing from existence until he was able to kill Ban Mido, and so, he was able to put off the merger with his siblings into Yukihiko until he was able to fight Ban Mido. - Der Kaiser could imagine himself leaving the world because he wanted to protect his son, so when he and Drei Ritter were defeated by The Voodoo King, he defied death itself and was able to exist without a body, heart, or soul (he transported his soul into Ban Mido). Drei Ritter existed simply to protect Der Kaiser, so although they died and no longer had a physical body, they still existed to protected him. - Ginji Amano posseses a will that stands above All though, which is acheived in the final arc. A Different Flow of Time In GetBackers, there are characters (transcendentals) who exist within a different flow of time from those of the majority of the GetBackers, and are allowed to move through dimensions unaided, and exist outside of their frame of time. Known Users Anyone that is not of the GetBackers world; who did not originate from there, but have become part of their "history," does not exist within the flow of time of the GetBackers world (or any other world). These characters exist in a different flow time, or in some translations (a timeless dimension). Others who exist outside of the time frame, flow of time, and timeline (exists in a timeless dimension): - Witch Queen (Based on what Masaki Kurusu said) - Der Kaiser[0] (Based on what was shown in the final chapters) - Maria Noches - Lucifer - Makube - MakubeX (During the Lost Time arc) - The Voodoo King - Yohan Kokuchouin - Kyoji Kagami - Kuroudo Akabane - Semimaru Kanade (Also based on what Masaki Kurusu said) - Masaki Kurusu These characters can step outside of space-time: - Ginji Amano (Raitei 100%; he literally steps outside of time and space)[1] - Paul Wan (He can choose to transcend time and space)[2] Kyoji Kagami was the world's top Dimensional Physicist and Metaphysicist. He also developed the Mirror-Induced Dimensional Surfactant Reaction. Later, during his fight with Ban Mido, Kagami confirms Masaki's words as well. He explains that he inhabits a different frame of time than Ban Mido. Kagami explains that because he exists within a different "frame of time," Ban could not follow the movements of someone who didn't exist within his time frame. *In this particular battle, because of the Magic Mirror effect, it was even more harder for Ban to fight him because the Magic Mirror disturbed Ban's own flow of time. In this scan, Kagami states that it is outrageous that someone from a different "timeline" could land an attack on him, since he doesn't exist within Ban's time frame. Original Time (Trivia) The members of the Brain Trust all exist in the same time frames, timeline, and flow of time from the world where they came from, which cannot be confirmed to exist.[3][4] Other translations explain that they live in an timeless dimension, or their own personal time, because they have no time. We have no proof that the world still exists, because "King of Creation" Ginji thought it was merely a dream. It could have been a program implemented within him when he first arrived in the world with the Archive; because Professor Amano knew the Archive was going to overtake that world.[5] Also remember, the Witch Queen sealed Heaven's Door, meaning that there was no possibility of any connection with the original world in which the Brain Trust came[6]. Also, because the Archive became independent and overtook their original world, their original timeline may as well be an imaginary number. Even if you look at it from the smallest point of view, the Archive creates a version of reality, for every choice taken and not taken[7][8][9][10]. The Brain Trust members exist outside of all time flows, timelines, and time frames from all different realities, seeing that they continue to keep their attributes no matter what dimension they are in (timeless dimension). The Brain Trust also had access to all histories written within the Archive.[11] Seeing what the Archive is, that is pretty extensive. People like Kyoji Kagami could even sense a shift in time.[12] However, they are still a part of the Archiver's "World." It just seems that the only time that is inaccessible is the one in which the Brain Trust members come from, because simply put, it was sealed off, the Archive became independent, and it simply does not exists any longer (or in this case, never has existed). Category:Terms